


Day Twenty: Sounding

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sounding, Sub Sam, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told him tonight would be rough; good, but rough. It's a new toy they bought just for him, and Sam's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty: Sounding

**Author's Note:**

> If sounding isn't your thing, I'd advise you to go no further. This part holds no significant plot line advancement, so you can skip it. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

They told him tonight would be rough; good, but rough.

It's a new toy they bought just for him, and Sam's nervous, but excited more than anxious.

Benny lays down on the bed, propped up against the headboard, and Sam puts his back to Benny's chest, fitting himself between Benny's legs. 

Benny pets down his sides, flips a blunt nail over his nipples that are taut.

His cock is soft between his legs like they told him to keep himself, and he's determined to stay that way. Benny, however, isn't helping his case.

Castiel comes in with a wrapped box, little bow on top, and he hands it to Sam. Cas sits on the edge of the bed looking excited.

Sam pulls the bow off, and then the paper, tossing it to the side to be picked up later.

While he does this, Benny fastens his collar around his throat.

Sam opens the lid of the box, and the toy is revealed. Except, Sam doesn't know what it is.

"What is it?" There are three long rods, ribbed, silver metal. One is thin, the other middle sized, and the third the largest of them all, smooth and not decorated for anything special like the other two.

There's a tube of lube next to them, under a layer of cotton like in the jewelry boxes he used to give his mom.

"They're sound rods. Trust me, they feel amazing, Sam. Do you want to do it, or not? It's totally fine if you don't, Sam."

Sam looks down at them, the rods, and then he nods.

He knows where they go, and his cock twitches.

Castiel takes the box from him, grabbing the smallest rod, taking it to the bathroom to sterilize it.

Sam twiddles his thumbs while he waits, and Benny kisses his neck reassuringly.

"So good, mon cher."

Castiel comes out with the lube, the rod, and a big smile on his face.

He kisses Sam soundly on the lips.

"If at any time you feel pain, or you want to stop, you know the safe-word."

"Red."

"Good boy." Benny and Castiel say in unison, and Sam relaxes.

“If you want to pause, what’s your word, Sam?”

“Yellow.”

“And if it feels good, what’s your word?”

“Green.”

“Good.”

Castiel lubes the outside of his cock up, and Sam tries to focus on anything but that.

Castiel takes the cap of the lube off, and instead of being normal like a lotion, a small spigot, this one has a tube that's obviously supposed to be inserted into his cock to lube himself up.

Castiel pinches the head of his cock, and then just the tip is inside of him.

It hurts a little, but it's nothing more than an uncomfortable sting of a feeling.

Castiel rubs his hips soothingly, and he makes his muscles stop their spasming.

Castiel squeezes the bottle, and everything feels too cold, and his toes curl at the feeling, fingers grappling at Benny's thighs to hold himself back from moving away, or thrusting his hips too hard into Castiel's hands.

When Castiel deems him ready, the rod is lubed up, and pressing into his slit. Castiel pinches the head of his cock once more, and then the first inch is inside of him. Sam watches as it's twisted and turned, pushing slowly into him.

Sam keens, moves back, and Castiel stops.

"Sam? Are you okay? Do you need to stop or pause?" Castiel watches his body movements, deeming them alright for now, and Sam gasps out a response.

"Green, keep going."

Castiel starts to move it again. There's a bump under the flushed skin of his cock, moving down and down until the entire thing is inside of him.

Sam calls out. It feels weird at first, and it sort of hurts. There's a burning sensation in his gut, and then all of a sudden it's too much and not enough. He goes from soft to achingly hard in little to no time at all.

He almost safe words out, it's too intense for him to handle, but Benny and Cas begin to kiss and lick his skin, comforting him, and it takes away that edge of hysteria.

Castiel pulls the rod out by the ball at the end of it, twists it once more, and then he lets go of it. It sinks down into Sam's cock, and his back arches away from Benny.

He's clawing at the hair of his thighs, trying to find something to ground him, to keep him from floating away or flying apart.

Cas grabs a hold of the sound again, and Benny starts to jack him off while Cas moves it slowly in and out of him.

Sam’s dick stands straight up as Castiel pulls it out of his cock, and then lets it sink right back down.

Sam wails as he comes. It oozes out from around the rod of the sound, the ball at the top, and Benny keeps stroking him through it. His body pushes the sound out, and then his come is splattering all over his own chest and into the sheets.

Everything is too slick and he can’t stop coming, his abdomen muscles twitching under Castiel’s comforting hands. They hold Sam there, to the mattress, and then he goes lax.

He's left breathless, lungs aching, chest heaving, body slumped. He's unable to move at all, and he closes his eyes, lets himself float for a while.

Distantly he can feel Benny and Castiel talking to him, cleaning him up, but all he's focused on is sleep.

“Sam, wake up, come on, baby boy.” He hears in his ear, and it breaks him out of his reverie.

“Wha --” He rolls over, and Benny's hands catch him, put him back on the mattress.

“Don’t get out of bed, Sam, but sit up so you can drink this.” Castiel hands him a little bottle of juice, and it takes him a moment to balance his body, get his equilibrium back.

He props himself up against some pillows, and then he’s drinking down the juice. It tastes horrible, but Benny’s taking off his collar and cleaning him up, telling him to do it.

“Why?” Sam slurs, and Benny leans down to kiss him. He breaks away to cough.

“God, that is horrible, I’m sorry, sugar. Cas, you didn’t have to get him the non-sugared kind.”

“Yes, I did. It works faster. Sam, it prevents infection. Are you done? I can take it away.” Sam holds the bottle out, and someone takes it from his hands, and someone else helps him to lay back down in the bed.

He’s still sweaty, but he can deal with that later, it’s not his priority.

Right now all he wants is someone to hold him.

“Sam, what do you need?” Benny asks, and Sam holds his arms out. Benny complies, climbing into bed with Sam. He pulls the blankets up higher on their bodies, and not ten minutes later Castiel is joining them.

“Are you alright, Sam?” Benny asks, and he nods, humming as Castiel starts to mark his neck up.

Benny holds him from in front, and Castiel fits himself to Sam’s back, kissing between his shoulder blades. It helps to make the tension there relax once more, and then his eyelids are fluttering shut.

“I called in for work tomorrow, none of us have to go. I emailed your boss, Sam, and yours, Cas.”

“Thank you.” Sam mouths at Benny’s skin, and Benny’s catching his lips in the next moment.

Benny kisses Castiel over Sam, and then it’s sweet dreams through the rest of the day and night. That really took it out of Sam, but in the morning it’s better. He doesn’t hurt in the same way he does when Benny and Castiel are pushing into him at the same time, or when he’s had a vibrator in him and nothing else for two hours, but it’s still a good ache in his gut.

Sam turns onto his back, pulls his Doms onto his chest, his boyfriends.

When they both latch onto his chest, teeth grazing his nipples, he knows he’s in for another day of surprises. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
